Prussia, the Greatest Story Never Told
by katiedidTwigg
Summary: On what would seem like any other day to anyone else, Austria finds himself feeling extraordinarily nostalgic. He decides to explore his attic, something he has been dreading for many years. But he is not exploring to find just anything from his past, he is looking for one thing. A small journal, one that a true friend has given him. (History, WWI)


A single naked light bulb swung in the middle of the lonely attic casting shadows on the walls that seemed to dance with the movement of the light. A small framed man with dark hair, a small mole, fake glasses, and a dark blue suit walked up the final few stairs into the attic. He looked around the room and solemnly sighed. There were so many memories in the attic; the few tuxedos, suits, rings, photos and other precious memories from the marriages that the man had in his lifetime, the uniforms from his past wartime excursions, boxes upon boxes of sheet music, an uncountable amount of miscellaneous musical instruments, photo books of his most treasured memories, and his many diaries journals. It was these journals that had brought the man up to the attic that day. Well one journal in particular, that told the story of one Nobleman in need and his strong-willed companion who sacrificed himself for his dearest friend.

Dear Diary,

Journal Entry 10 Book 50 Page 12

28 June 1914

Today was one of the saddest I have in my memory. A small military group from Serbia called the Black Hand has assassinated my

Archduke, Franz Ferdinand. I can't take this heartbreak. His loss is a major blow not only to me personally but to my people as well. And it is not only my country that is outraged at Serbia for their hateful attack. Prussia and his little brother Germany have erupted and are rallying to help my country in this upcoming war. The problem is that Russia is backing Serbia. I am worried about how this will all turn out.

Journal Entry 13 Book 50 Page 14

July 1914

Prussia has been staying at my house recently. I don't mind really. In actuality I quite enjoy it. Having someone else in the house with me during this time of turmoil is comforting. Especially when it is Prussia. He is the bravest person I know. The only objection I have to his being here is that he drones on for hours on end talking about battle plans, evacuation plans, etc. It becomes quite tedious after a while.

Journal Entry 14 Book 50 Page 15

July 1914

I have had a few small spats with Serbia. Prussia has helped me through each of them. It is strange though, Prussia was very extrentric and ready to help at the beginning of this month, talking to me about battle plans and protecting me from from most of the battles by fighting for me so I don't have to see anything. He is so brave to do so. But as this month is nearing to a close he has become distant and quiet. He is still fighting for me but he does not update me as much to the ongoings of my men. I wonder if the battles are getting harder on him?

Journal Entry 15 Book 50 Page 16

2 August 1914

Tensions are steadily rising. The more Serbia and I argue the more countries seem to side with us on our different "causes" of the war. The Ottoman Empire has joined, Germany, Prussia, and I in our "cause" after some silent negotiations between he and Germany. Great Britain and France are threatening to side with Serbia if an all out war erupts between Serbia and I. Why? Because they believed his "cause" is greater than mine. Prussia told me that we'll make them regret that decision faster than they made it. I want to believe him. I want to avenge my Archduke. But I don't know if I want to go this far to do it.

Journal Entry 16 Book 50 Page 17

5 August 1914

Why did he do it!? Belgium was a neutral state! She did nothing to provoke Germany's wrath! But now both Germany and Prussia are attacking Belgium, sending their men straight through her country and I don't know what to do! What did I start and how do I stop it?!

Journal Entry 17 Book 50 Page 18

6 August 1914

They are still pushing through Belgium. Prussia has told me that it is to get to France faster. When I asked why he needed to get to France he said that it was to protect himself and his little brother. But, poor Prussia is so spread out now. He is defending me at the east from both Serbia and Russia while also defending himself at the west from France and Great Britain. I only hope that this ends soon.

Journal Entry 18 Book 50 Page 19

August 1914

I can't find Prussia, Germany, or my men anywhere in Belgium. I have searched far and wide, the whole way to her border with France and only a few of Germany's men stand watch there. When I ask what has happened to them they tell me to leave with such great force I fear for my life. I am afraid that they have pushed into France's borders. I can understand why. France has declared war on us. But, why didn't he just tell me about it?

Journal Entry 19 Book 50 Page 20

26 August 1914

I still have found no sign of Germany or Prussia within our boundaries. But, rumor has it that they have not only pushed through the French border but are now in the Russian domain as well, in both places fighting major battles. This can't be happening. They will surely be killed spreading their armies so thin in any normal situation, but they're facing Russia. They would surely be killed by him any way. I have to get to him and help in anyway I can. I must hurry.

Journal Entry 20 Book 50 Page 21

28 August 1914

My driver and I have arrived in Russia today. We are right outside a city named Tannenberg and we can hear the battle, the death, the train blowing it's damned whistle what feels like every few minutes but is in reality every few hours. I can not see anything as it is night but the sounds are nightmarish in themselves. Combine the deafening noise with the blistering cold of the country makes me completely miserable. But I have to stay strong. Prussia is risking his life. I have to see him. I have to help him.

Journal Enrty 21 Book 50 Page 22-23

29 August 1914

There is so much blood. It is everywhere. The dead pile up in the streets. I can no longer tell the difference between the Russian dead and the German/Prussian dead. They are all covered in the red liquid of life covering their past mistakes and old lives.

I was thrust into the battle today. I threw up as soon as I saw Germany and Prussia. They were covered in the blood of their enemies. Prussia's naturally red eyes glowed with a light I've Never seen before. Germany's face was crazed and out of control as if he half enjoyed what he was doing. They had no compassion for me as they forced me to the front of the lines to fight. I couldn't kill the people on the other side.

It is so dark now. I am sitting by a small fire trying so hard to keep warm. I feel sick to my stomach as I watch Germany and Prussia pace back and forth from the light of my fire and into the black abyss as they watch their line. They still have a strange look in their eyes that I can't seem to put a finger on. I wish Prussia would talk to me about this. I wish this would stop.

Journal Entry 22 Book 50 Page 23

30 August 1914

The fighting stopped today. All is silent now as the German Army have pushed the Russians back deeper into the Russian Tundra. Now I sit with with my driver among the countless dead bodies, listening to the wind whistle through the trees. Prussia had gone deeper into Russia with their men whereas Germany has gone to western front to face France there. I know I need to follow Prussia and help him. He can not do this alone. He will die if he does. But I am too scared and tired to follow them today. Maybe if I just rest for a bit then we can catch up in the morning.

Journal Entry 23 Book 50 Page 24

11 September 1914

I have been following Prussia fight through the Eastern front for 12 days now. We are currently fighting another major battle. The Germans are saying that Germany is fighting a major battle right outside of Paris at the moment. Prussia is distraught at having to choose whether to stay here and keep watch of the men on this side or to go to the western front and help his little brother in his battle that has been raging on for six full days now. I don't blame him for his hesitancy.

Prussia seems depressed when I talk to him alone but when an officer is around he becomes offensive once again. I've seen the way his officers yell at him. They want him to keep pushing into Russia even though winter is coming. They are going to kill more men than they realize. Prussia knows this. He is just too scared to speak up.

Journal Entry 24 Book 50 Page 25

November 1914

It's getting colder. We keep fighting back the Russians. Prussia is as brave as I've ever known. He keeps fighting even under the eminence pressure his superiors are giving him. He is devising plans to keep his and my soldiers warm during this upcoming winter. We have been talking about everything recently. I am very proud of him.

Journal Entry 25 Book 50 Page 26-27

25 December 1914

Today is Christmas. Prussia has stepped back from the front lines to spend the day with me. He is still not the same as before the war. The light in his eyes that used to shine with determination to live, to succeed, to win, has slowly been replaced with a light that shines with a dark intent pushed upon him from his country's leader. Despite that we talked as if the war never existed. I had bought Prussia a present long before the war had started and had carried it with me just in case of my death. I had bought him a new pair of boots, which I were tempted to give to him when I saw earlier in the winter that his were wearing thin. Prussia, to my great surprise, gave me a gift as well. He gave me a new quill and ink set, a new fancy journal with the word diary in German scratched out, and some blank sheet music paper for me to write music. I am deeply honored to receive such great gifts from Prussia. After we exchanged gifts we had a good time sitting by the fire, ignoring the sounds of the battles going on behind us.

Tonight by the light of the lanterns in my camp I assessed my treasures gifted to me from Prussia. The journal was of magnificent make and gorgeous color and having the word Diary on my journal will always remind me of Prussia as every time he sees me watching he says in a high-pitched voice "Dear Diary!" Which indubitably makes me chuckle, the sheet paper was made from my country before the war broke out, but the quill set was puzzling me. It was a beautiful make and elegant design. I knew I had seen it before somewhere. My heart nearly stopped when I turned over the box and saw the Polish writing on the back of the box. Prussia had looted it from a Polish store. Taking prizes is all a part of war but Prussia was never one to take part in this tradition. Something serious must have pushed him to do it. Maybe it was his commanding officers forcing him to do it? I don't know. But I am going to find out.

Journal Entry 26 Book 50 Page 28

1 January 1915

It is first day of the new year. We are still steadily advancing into Russia's territory, but we have not fought any major battles since the fourteenth of September. I am happy about it as Prussia has had more time to talk to me. As a matter of fact, his officers gave him the night off last night so he could spend New Year's Eve with me. We watched the stars and talked as we waited for the clock to strike 12. We passed some sort of booze back and forth as we talked about everything and nothing. It was the most fun I've had since Christmas. But I knew that moment would be fleeting and it was. Now today it was back to "the grind".

Journal Entry 27 Book 50 Page 29

31 January 1915

We arrived in a small town named Bolimov. It is a small town outside our Warsaw. Prussia said in order to win we needed to take Warsaw, the capital of Poland. He has already started his assault with his and Germany's soldiers. Of course I am helping as much as I can but I feel really bad about this. Taking over a country's capital hurts the country's personification so much both emotionally and physically. I can't really explain the feeling of losing your capital. I can only say that I honestly feel terrible for Poland. He may be losing his capital twice. Once to Russia and then to us. At least with us me might be safe.

Journal Entry 28 Book 50 Page 30

7 February 1915

We have not stopped fighting for 7 days. And now it seems like a new battle is arising. Prussia seems a bit too excited for this new battle. He is thrusting himself deeper into the battle and risking more and more everyday. I want to tell him to stop and to relax a bit. But I know it is because of the cold. A blizzard moved in yesterday and it is blistering cold. I fear for the men's lives. Most of all I fear for Prussia's.

Journal Entry 29 Book 50 Page 31

22 February 1915

The blizzards keep coming but our advances have finally stopped. The Russians have stopped us after 22 days of constant fighting. We were unable to make it to Warsaw. Now they are starting to push us back. Prussia is exhausted from the constant fight and is secretly happy to stop but now we have to hold off the Russians. I hope Prussia is able to sleep easy tonight.

Journal Entry 30 Book 50 Page 32

June 1915

Prussia and I have decided to go around Poland into Russia. We have succeeded but only because everything we go through is burnt. The towns are burnt, the forests are burnt, everything is burnt. Prussia said it is a military tactic that I wouldn't understand. And he is right. I don't understand. I will never understand why anyone would want to destroy their own country just to drive us back.

Journal Entry 31 Book 50 Page 33

September 1915

Our men are becoming very tired and weary. We have been away from home for over a year now and it is starting to put strain on all of us. Everyone except Prussia. He seems to be the fire under most of us, pushing us to do our best and be happy we have what we have. He says that it is because of the tactic that Russia is using on us that will cause the most trouble later on. I have to remind myself by this point that he is here because of me. That he is still risking his life for me. But I know by now after talking to him that he is truly ok with his decision. And I am ok with mine.

Journal Entry 32 Book 59 Page 33

27 December 1915

I think I finally understand what Prussia meant when he said that it would drain on all of us. I never realize how many supplies we needed from the villages that Russia burnt. I never realized the amount of supplies that we needed to take in order to survive. Prussia keeps trying to divide the rations, blankets, shoes, and other supplies among the men evenly to keep moral high. I fear that his efforts will be in vain soon enough as we running out of supplies.

Journal Entry 33 Book 50 Page 34

18 March 1916

We finally met the Russian resistance today. We fought hard. But we were ultimately pushed back. Prussia is becoming more and more agitated as the days go by. He is not his normal self. And in fact, neither am I. We missed Christmas and New Year's as we and our men are living on such little rations. And the weird thing is, I didn't mind missing those holidays as Prussia had become much more aggressive. I am scared for him. But I have other things to focus on at this time.

Journal Entry 34 Book 50 Page 35

May 1916

My emperor wants me to return back to home. Franz Joseph I is the Emperor of my country and has given me a lot of time to fight it out on the main eastern front with Prussia. But now that things are not going our way and Serbia is attacking my country he wants me home. I do not want to go home though. Prussia needs me. Not to say that Prussia can not handle this on his own. I just have a feeling I should stay by his side. But my boss is my boss and I must listen to his word. I leave tomorrow.

Journal Entry 01 Book 51 Page 01

10 January 1919

We were hit hard after I left Prussia in Russia. The war is officially over as of today after three years. We (all known as the Central Powers now) must all sign a treaty. Prussia has come home from the fighting having kept Poland, Lithuania, Ethiopia, and Latvia. I told him that he did as best as he could and that he did better than me who had lost his wife. Prussia just seemed depressed as he headed home.

Journal Entry 02 Book 51 Page 02

1919

I have finally realized why Prussia was so upset! He was worried of Russia and it was well warranted. Russia has personally attacked him today! He hit him then stabbed him in the chest. Blood was everywhere. I couldn't stop it by myself. I screamed for help and eventually someone came to our aid. We are in the hospital now. I can only hope that he makes it.

Dear Diary,

Prussia died today.


End file.
